Thirty Shekels
by dagomir
Summary: She's been bought for thirty pieces of silver, the customary price for a royal slave. AU, M rated for adult themes and violence, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Who let plotbunnies out? They multiply like mad so there's a high chance I'll start some new stories in the near future.**

**Worry not, MLS is still in progress, but I'm struggling with the next chapter due to its specific perspective. Meanwhile, a new story.**

* * *

She's been bought for thirty pieces of silver, the customary price for a royal slave.

As far as she could remember, there was nothing for her but slavery. It wasn't that she was raised as someone's possession. No; rather, one day she woke up in a coop with strangers of all colours and ages. She knew nothing about her past (how did she become a slave? was she born as one? was she kidnapped or taken as a spoils of war? was she sold by her parents? did she even have any parents? family? home?) and yet, knew everything about her social standing and possible future.

This is why, upon hearing her number called out, she stepped up with little hesitation, took off her robe, folded it neatly and placed by her feet. Then, she stood there naked, her head lowered demurely, for all bidders to see and inspect. They made her turn and bend, raise and lower her arms and legs, even squat and expose what she would much rather kept hidden. With a blush and eyes cast down, she obeyed every command given to her.

Hiding behind the veil of her fawn bangs, she tried to learn as much as possible about her potential future owner, listening closely to the voices, imagining the individuals they could belong to. Who they were, what would they buy her for, what kind of people would they turn out to be - all kinds of questions kept running through her head. Lost in thoughts, she missed one of the instructions and as a result felt a birch rod upon her bare backside. Swallowing a cry and blinking away barely-forming tears, the girl hastened to satisfy the demand made of her.

Finally, the slave handler pulled her head up and the crowd could see her entrancing red eyes. This was the signal for them to start bidding, slowly at first, all amounts given in copper. As the numbers went up, the group of potential buyers successively shrank. The last four standing brought her price to silver pieces, which was still relatively low but higher than most could afford without a second thought. A single shekel could provide basic sustenance for a family of four for a full week. The girl was obviously unfit for most manual works and a slave bought purely for entertainment or domestic purposes would take long before paying for itself.

The last of the bidders, elder man, very rich if one were to judge by his clothes and podgy figure, offered ten silver coins. Since it seemed that no one was going to outbid him, the handler started calling the deal.

The girl shivered, looking blankly ahead, trying not to think about what the man was buying her for. She tried to ignore greasy, greyish hair and a swollen hand that moved up time after time to wipe the sweat off his face. No one noticed her distress (and why would they? she was a slave, right? no more than a living object to be bought, used and wasted...) and when the handler reached for the robe to cover her head in sealing the deal, she closed her eyes shut.

"Wait!"

A shout reverberated in the hall and everyone turned around to see the a young man in the King's livery, entering the auction. The old bidder cursed under his breath: the King had the right of first refusal, his offer would come first should it be of an equal value.

"The King wants this one for himself. How much has been offered for her?"

After being told the number, he came closer to the stage, his inquisitive gaze trained on the girl in question. Though it was becoming increasingly harder, she kept her head up, awaiting the instructions that would facilitate for him to appraise the merchandise. None came; only his eyes wandered over her naked figure, back and forth, up and down, lingering at her breasts and maidenhood. Finally, the man asked her handler:

"Is she untainted, suitable for the King's demands?"

Being a body slave for a ruler - it could not be as bad as being the same for the old bidder, right? As far as she knew (another piece of knowledge that somehow survived the general amnesia), the King was young, no more than two dozens of springs have passed since his birth.

But there was something more to being the King's plaything, something important that she felt she should remember... it kept slipping her though, disappearing in the darkness of her past.

"His Majesty raises the offer threefold. Thirty shekels as it is His custom for one of her quality."

Rough fabric immediately covered her head, signaling finalised deal.

* * *

**How do you like it? Yet another story with my favourite setting of abusing power :P**

**Anyway: short chapters (I know, it's really mini-skirt short ^.^) means more frequent updates. The next one will be next week or at the start of December - when you'll help me with one dillema about Natsuki in this story. The poll is up at the profile, according to the results I may add another warning :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, short chapter - quicker update.**

**The poll is closed, I read all you comments and made a decision. Thanks for the help!**

**The thing is I love challenges and I'm not the one to take the easy/obvious way, so (Relay, I hope you'll read this) give me a chance, please? :)**

**One more announcement before I let you meet the King. I enabled the review moderation. If there's something I cannot bear, it's insulting people because of their likes and dislikes. So I'm going to remove the 'reviews' like the last one from M.D. - sorry, pal, you could said it differently.**

**Anyway, if you're still with me, thank you.**

**Have a nice read.**

* * *

The court of Good King Kruger was know to the neighbouring states for two things: its wealth and the ruler's wisdom.

Whenever someone visited the Garderobe for the first time, they were always astonished by the grandeur of the royal palace. Its outer walls, high and thick, were encrusted with precious gems, the mosaics of jewels depicting stories of the past rulers. The assiduously cultivated gardens, surrounding the palace itself, were abundant with exotic flowers, shrubs and trees, bordering neat paths of the finest sand. If one were to venture into the greenery deep enough, they would come upon the King's menagerie, where the rarest of animals resided, some of them already thought by many as mythical.

Still, the walls and the gardens were nowhere near in their splendor to the royal palace itself. The galleries lined with marble pillars led to the spacious halls, decorated with paintings and tapestries. Busts and statues of the King's ancestors, made of silver and gold, welcomed the visitors and invited them to go further, to follow the hallway until they reached the throne room where the Good King Kruger held a court.

Born under the name of Natsuki, the King followed the tradition of his ancestors and upon ascending the throne, he assumed the name 'Kruger'. Such was a power of the individuals bearing this name in the past, that nowadays the mere mention of it caused enemies to tremble. Coupled with the wisdom of the current King, it was the source of general prosperity.

It was a custom that every Friday the throne room was open to everyone who sought the Good King's advice. People of all states came to plead their cause and ask for a just judgement.

The same was true for this very day when King Kruger held audience since the dawn and the setting sun brought him one last pair of applicants.

"State your name and the cause your bring before the Good King Kruger!" shouted herald, while the King inspected the newly arrived. It looked to him like yet another dispute between the poor and the rich, a few dozen of which he had already solved that day.

The elder man, clothed in clean even if ragged outfit, fell to his knees and bowed so deeply that his forehead touched the cold floor.

"Hear me out, Good King! The name's Jan and I'm but a simple peasant, same as my father and grandfather." The man straighten his pose, sitting on his haunches. "I saved what I earned for months so I could buy an ewe for me and my children. And when I bought her - oh, what a joy she brought to my home! She ate with my children and slept with them, and when she grew up, she gave us sweet, fat milk." The poor man smiled through his tears. "Yet one evening this man came to me, demanding my sheep, telling me he needs her. And he took her away from me, deprived me of my treasure."

Upon hearing this accusation, the other man huffed, folded his hands and looked away.

"What would be your justification?" asked the King, looking intently at the rich man.

"Your Highness, a friend of mine paid me an unannounced visit at the late hour. What was I supposed to do? Send my servants to the pasture so they would fetch me some animal? It'd take them ages to bring it and prepare. And it's not like I didn't intend to pay him for the sheep. I just... didn't have the time to do it, I guess."

It took a great deal of patience for the King not roll his eyes at this statement. This was the kind of people he despised most: those who thought that money justified each and every deed of theirs.

He motioned for one of his ministers and whispered a few words to him. The man bowed and immediately left the room.

Taking one last look at the smug grin of the rich man and the tearful face of the poor, the King stood up and announced:

"This is my ruling: you, who are responsible for this man's misfortune, shall suffer a punishment. You will be sent to work at my fields until you earn the price of a sheep. Or until I find some time to free you... I guess."

"What?! You must be kidding Your Highness! How can you..." The rich man never had the chance to finish his protest as the royal guards dragged him out of the throne room.

"As for you, my friend," said the King to the poor. "I cannot bring your ewe back. But I'll pay you four times over for what you've lost, so neither you, nor your children would go hungry." The man let his tears flow freely. "Go to my shepherds, they will give you four sheep for the one stolen from you."

Man bowed deeply and praised the King with all his might. Even on his way out he could not help but stop every few steps and bow down again.

When the throne room was finally empty and silent, the King pinched his nose. The day has been long and not easy. But with it finally over, the whole court could indulge in a all-night-long feast where food, wine and other carnal pleasures would be in abundance.

* * *

**On another note - yes, shekel is one of the ancient silver coins. I wonder if anyone would be able to find the source of this price, as well as the dispute from this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, folks.**

**I meant to publish this chapter last weekend but I went to visit my friends and they have such a lovely-cute-smart 10 m.o. daughter that I didn't have time to edit ^.^ Thanks for all the reviews - I'm overwhelmed by their quantity :D **

**Well, I guess I'll leave the trivia until after the chapter, so here you go:**

* * *

At the night of a royal feast, the whole court brimmed with life and laughter.

Wine was served in abundance and so was the food. As a result, many guests - sated to their hearts' content or even more than that - fell asleep wherever they could find a place for a rest: even if only on a sill behind the curtains or in a cozy corner by a pillar. Enamoured couples strolled through the palace gardens, more often than not disappearing in the bushes, only giggles and moans betraying their hiding in the thicket. The feasting lasted until the first rays of dawn and even then it was ended with great reluctance.

Every member of aristocracy was welcomed to the celebrations in the castle, but the feast in the Grand Hall was reserved to those closest to the King. To the small group that was allowed to call him by his given name and never questioned its femininity.

It was for this feast that the cooks reserved the finest wine and game, brought the rarest delicacies from far away lands and prepared sweets with such a finesse that it was almost a shame to eat them.

And if all of this was meant for just a usual feast that happened every week or two, how outrageous must have seemed to outsider the preparations for the celebration of seventh anniversary of the Good King Kruger's anointing!

The feast was in its fullest with a few of its participants already half-conscious, when Duke Tate asked for attention.

"I want to propose a toast." For a few moments only a tinkling of glass and clattering of metal was heard as people hastened to refill their vessels. "To the Good King Natsuki Kruger who invited us to celebrate this glorious occasion with him and threw this feast that I dare say no one would surpass in the ages to come. Cheers!"

"Cheers! Long live Good King Kruger! Cheers!" Shouts erupted through the Grand Hall, so loud that the expensive chandeliers shook mightily.

The man in question only smirked and raised his cup, saluting his guests. Having fulfilled his toast, Duke Tate motioned for silence.

"Now, now, it is most obviously time for our gift for the Good King!"

At his sign, a group of young boys was lead into the room: all of them robed in short white tunics, tied in a waist with golden rope; the oldest of them probably no more than sixteen years old. Some of them huddled together, some stood proudly apart, pushing forth their birdy chests and flexing feeble muscles.

King Kruger spurted the wine he has been drinking and coughed viciously, a deep flush covering his cheeks. The Duke always found some new way to tease him. Yet, the King himself was not without his wits. When the general mirth from his reaction died, the man smirked and reached for a banana. Peeling it slowly, he stated:

"My dear Duke, I deeply hope that the slave traders gave you a hefty discount under the pretence of 'a gift for the King'." He put the fruit to his lips and bit just the tip of it. "After all, I won't be the one to make a use of it, am I right?"

This time, it was Duke Tate who burned with embarrassment. Unnecessarily, for his preferences were widely known in the capital.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

She was put with a group of other girls, all of them roughly her age or so it would seem from their delicate features.

They were bathed and had their bodies rubbed with fragrant oils and their hair adorned with simple jewellery Then, they were given pieces of finest silk and taught how to wrap it around naked body to create a light dress. A dress revealing a lot but still hiding what was most important. Tempting and promising without delivering.

Throughout these preparations, she listened to the other girls, taking in their stories, told in hushed voices, and questions about the future, asked not without a quiver.

Finally, all of them had a silver shackle placed upon their left ankle, with a few tiny bells attached, which tinkled with their every step.

With the preparations finished, the girls were led by a young man - the one who have bought her - through crowded hallways until they reached a sturdy door from behind which laughter, hoots and whistles came.

They were led to meet their new owner.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that you all love me and will kill me for ending it here :D But you know, I can't really write while I'm dead, right? :P**

**Congrats to Touyou no Shinju, Penshil, The Fractured and NinnyPants who got the questions right (or almost right). The rich/poor dispute was actually a parable that prophet Natan told King David and the thirty shekels is the price Judas got for Jesus (it you trace it back to the Old Testament it's actually the price for a slave killed by a bull). A friend of mine said she enjoys these little Bible references, so I think I'll try to put in a few more - wonder if you'll catch them :) As for the 30 shekels value - I tried researching and there are like two opinions: a dinar or drachma was what skilled worker could make in a full day of labour, so he'd get almost 2 shekels a week and 50 shekels could provide basic stuff (like wheat and olive oil) for a family for a year. Some claim it wasn't really much (like living on a bread and water almost) and that e.g. a horse cost more, yet the priests bought a field for those thirty shekels - so either the ground was back then cheap as dirt or the living expenses in Rome were too high :P**

**And as Gregori asked - yes, there were instances of adoption back than. It was more like taking a boy from your relatives and making him your son if you couldn't have any (sorry, can't find the passage right now) but yes, it existed :)**

**Ok, enough random trivia. I'm like quarterway through the next chapter but since this week's going to be like hell at work expect the update no sooner than the weekend.**

**M.D. - thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the delay but the new vertigo pills mess with my head and give me - guess what - vertigo! :D Thus micro-mini chapter.**

* * *

The King's anniversary gift was finally lead into the Grand Hall.

At the sight of the half-naked girls, jeers and hoots intensified threefold. There was not a single courtier of Kruger who would not appreciate a present like this one. Except Duke Tate and a few of his kind, that is.

Good King Kruger smirked, eyeing the slave girls and enjoying their diversity. His thoughts had already started drifting towards the things he could do with each and every one of them, when a frown marred his regular brows. With the girls standing still, he could not really judge their beauty. And thus:

"Dance!" requested the King, clapping for the band to play the music. "Dance for your Lord, lovely ladies!"

The King asked for a dance, yet none of the slave girls moved.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

She took quick glance at the monarch, wanting to discover what kind of man he was.

At first, she was shocked by his almost feminine look: his delicate, pale features and dark, long hair, gathered high with a black ribbon. But then she looked again and understood that first impression may be wrong. Half-sitting cockily between his courtiers, propped by multiple pillows, the King was shrouded in a really intimidating aura. He might be laughing at the moment but the gleam in his orbs told that this could change in a blink of an eye.

Listening closely to the music, she picked up the unfamiliar rhythm and tried to mimic it. Her feet kept moving, her hands joined them shortly, their movement resembling soft caresses. Soon, the other girls, albeit reluctantly, followed her suit, each of them finding her unique style of the dance.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Now, that was a really entrancing sight: slim legs, flat abdomens and pert breasts, covered with translucent silk. The fabric kept flowing along the movements of the limbs, enchanting, promising, seducing...

King Kruger stood from his place and sauntered between his new slave girls. Busing one hand with a cup of wine, he let the other one wander over the barely clothed bodies, judging their softness and firmness.

Then, one of the girls caught his attention more than the others. He stopped by her and immediately musicians ceased to play.

"You!" Taking her chin in his hand and looking directly into peculiar red eyes, he requested: "Tell me about yourself."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

What was she supposed to say? Who was she? Where did she come from?

"I..." Deep green eyes kept inspecting her, inquiring for the things she didn't know. "I can't... don't..."

With panic slowly rising in her chest, she looked around wildly, hoping for something... anything... any thing...

"Ah!" she exclaimed lightly and pointed to the kithara, held by one of musicians.

The King frowned at the lack of response from her, but still motioned for the instrument to be brought closer. Taking it in her hands, she ran her fingers through the cords. Somehow, she knew how to play.

Carefully plucking the strings, she started a sorrowful melody, one deeply engraved in her soul, and soon the words followed, weaving with the music.

_"Bracie, który nie wiesz, na co czekasz,_  
_Który trzymasz się kurczowo tego, czego w sobie nie cenisz._  
_Jak rozbitek nie wiesz, co robić._  
_jak rozbitek czujesz pustkę wśród gromady._  
_Jak rozbitek chodzisz po omacku pośród blasku neonów i łukowych lamp."_

She opened her eyes and looked intently at the King. Something deep inside told her that the song was meant just for him and she was but an instrument in the hands of some higher force.

_"Jest takie czekanie, które już jest spotkaniem._  
_Jest taka ciemność, która już jest światłością._  
_Jest taka cisza... cisza, w której..._  
_Cisza, w której słyszysz Niesłyszalnego..."_

As soon as the song ended, so did her bravery.

Dropping her eyes to the floor, she tried to stifle the trembling and awaited the King's reaction.

* * *

**The song used in this chapter is "Jest cisza" by Antonina Krzysztoń. God, I adore this woman's voice!**

**The words go more or less like this:**

You who don't know what are you waiting for,  
who stand firm by what you don't value in yourself.  
Like a drifter, you don't know what to do.  
Like a drifter, you feel alone in a crowd.  
Like a drifter, you stumble in darkness despite neon lights and arc lamps.

There is a waiting that equals the meeting.  
There is a darkness that equals the light.  
There is a silence... such a silence...  
a silence that lets you hear the One who cannot be heard

**Keep warm!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews and kind words. Without further ado...**

**Or not, WARNING: creepy churchish inspiration used! :D**

**Ah, and: Happy Birthday, Shizuru! :D**

* * *

Everyone in the Grand Hall held their breath.

Some of the guests were simply enchanted by the girl's song and the soft lilt to her voice.

Others, they were awed by her courage to look the King in the eye. Even many of themselves - his most closest companions - rarely dared to do this and she was but a slave.

Finally, there were those who knew the language the girl has sang in and understood the words of her song. Knowing that the King himself was well-versed in languages, they feared for the singer's well-being; her life, even.

The King's figure became rigid, his face frozen in stern expression. Still playing with a cup in his hand, he made his way back and resumed his seat. He closed his eyes, apparently occupied with some serious thought.

Then, he raised his cup to have it refilled and swept his emerald eyes through the people gathered in the Grand Hall. They were tensed, expecting his wrath to fall upon the girl standing in their midst, her head hang low and her bare arms trembling. When the silence was prolonging, the girl looked timidly up, her crimson eyes peeking carefully from behind fawn bangs.

"Here's to you!" Kruger saluted the slave, raising his cup and downing the wine. "You've got one fine spirit, my lady. Not many would dare what you just did and I find it to my liking."

The King's words were welcomed with collective sigh and clapping. The monarch just smirked at this but when his eyes once more fell on the brunette, his smile faltered for but a moment. Motioning for more wine, he cleared his throat.

"Friends! I am truly grateful for this amazing gift but I fear it wouldn't be proper to accept it just like that. Since Duke Tate has already got his share of it," all eyes focused on the said Duke, surrounded by young boys, his actions on the verge of indecent. "I think it only proper that you all have some. Make your pick, dear friends. Take a girl you like most."

Some of the guests tried to refuse, protesting that they cannot take what was meant for the King. But as the more drunk ones were already on their way to the group of slaves, the rest followed them lest they'd be left with less attractive girls.

Above this commotion, King Kruger sought the eyes that caught his attention this evening. Something about the girl haunted his thoughts. He wanted her near him and wanted to get rid of her. At the same time.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Looking around, she took notice of men and women choosing other slave girls for themselves, sometimes even fighting for them when a particular beauty caught attention of more than one person. Some girls were dragged to the cushiony seats and some were carried away like treasures. What would her fate look like?

She caught the King's eyes and a shiver ran down her spine. Something grim lurked in these emerald eyes, something dangerous hid behind the smile.

Once the commotion died and the guests were enjoying their newly acquired slaves, she noticed that about half of the girls from before was gone. But the King was not yet fully satisfied.

"No this won't do either." A frown scrunched his face. "I need some more joy and celebration here!"

With this, he ordered the girls to stand in a single line and every third was to step forth. She found herself among the chosen and couldn't help but wonder whether they would be used to the guests' pleasure. The monarch did not strike her as someone who would publicly humiliate anyone for perverse entertainment but who would know...

Soon enough she had to shake her head, disbelieving the King's words, thinking she must have misheard something.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

"You're free, my ladies. You can walk out and no one will stop you, no one will forbid you going back to your lives."

The King's eyes focused on the girl that stirred him into restlessness. Given a chance to be free, she would surely take it and thus, his dilemma would be solved. But she proved him wrong, darting forward and falling to his feet.

The guards moved quickly to tear her away but Kruger stopped them. Nudging the girl with his foot, he urged her to speak her mind.

"My Lord, allow your slave give her right to freedom to another one." She raised her head a little bit, fixing her crimson eyes on the rim of richly ornamented robe. "The petite redhead on my right, she has mother to go back to and I..." The rest of her words drowned in the general murmurs and gasps. Surely, the King would not let such an insolence go unscathed one more time.

Seething with emotions, the monarch gathered her dress in his fists and pulled the girl up, so that their faces almost met.

"You do realize," said the King, his voice deceptively calm and composed. "That this may be probably the last chance you get to live... free." The pause before his last word was so short that almost non-existent.

The slave girl only closed her eyes, submitting herself to Kruger's will.

"Then let it be as you wish and remember that you brought it upon yourself," whispered the King to her ear, not without a tremble to his voice. Then, he declared: "Let the redhead go. Feed the free ones and give them some clothes before they leave."

Once the joyous group of freed girls left the room and the rest of the slaves was taken to their new quarters, the crimson-eyed one was handed a cup of wine. She barely wetted her lips, when the King's husky voice announced:

"Enjoy the night, my friends, and don't resent my early departure." He put his arm around her waist, his slim fingers splaying on her stomach. "But this one is so eager that I'll have her warm my bed tonight."

* * *

**Remember: dead Author equals non-writing Author :D**

**Yeah, I'm ending the chapters like that on purpose but hey! isn't it more interesting this way?**

**As for hime1681987's (are we both from the glorious '87? :D) doubts - there is only drama genre tagged because I'm not sure what the other one would be. I have the story planned only so far and in the planned part there is no outright romance. Some feelings etc - sure, but no love at the first sight. On neither side. And there's still the mystery of Shizuru's identity...**

**Ok, time to look for some citrusy fruits for the next chappy. Oranges should do, don't you think? :P**


	6. Chapter 6

***yawn* It's 1:47AM and I just got back from Shepherds' Mass. Since the chapter was finished earlier this day, I decided to publish it before going to sleep.**

**So: Merry Christmas to you all, wherever you are and whoever you are. May the Newborn God blesses you and fills your hearts with joy.**

**That having said, a new chapter:**

* * *

Rumbustious jeers and hoots accompanied their departure from the Grand Hall.

The King's left arm slid from her stomach and she felt cold fingers cupping her from behind. She dipped her head, looking at her feet, hiding her face behind bangs. Her cheeks were flaring with embarrassment at this display of ownership.

As soon as they left the celebrations and the doors were closed, the offending hand was removed and Kruger moved a few steps forward. She stopped in her tracks, unsure of what has just happened. Not hearing her footsteps, the monarch looked over his shoulder.

"Follow me," he said in a husky voice and noticing her furtive glances at the doorway, added: "Don't even think of escaping. It'll do you no good."

After that a smile was sent her way, yet she couldn't help but wonder whether she really should take comfort in it.

They passed a few corridors, when the King stated:

"So, you're from the seafarers, am I right?" Another glance was sent her way. She turned her eyes away: how was she supposed to answer this question, having forgotten all of her past? "The song, it was in the language of the northern seafarers, so I gathered you are one of them. Or is it just the song that you picked up somewhere?"

Suddenly, pictures flashed in her mind, pictures of tall ships breaking waves, bracing storms and discovering new lands, only to return to their mother shores where they were awaited and missed.

"Yes, my Lord," she finally managed to whisper. "I was born among them."

"Splendid! I've never met one of your kind and the word is that you're exceptionally hot-blooded when it comes to intimate games." The King turned a corner and she noticed that he grinned. "And what would be your name, my seafarer?"

"It's Shizuru, my Lord." Another piece of her past, another piece of her identity, coming back to her just like that, after avoiding her ever since awakening in the slave coop.

"Nice one," admitted the King stopping by the door. He opened it and motioned for her to enter the room. "But I think I'll stick to Seafarer. What do say?"

Shizuru simply lowered her head, so he closed the door and turned the key. The sound of it caused shivers to ripple her skin.

"Now, my Seafarer, strip." At these words she jerked her head, astonishment in her ruby eyes.

The King ignored this, walked past her and upon reaching the bed, he started to undo ties of his robe. She couldn't help but focus on the slim hands moving from one knot to another until they were all loose and the man shed his garment, revealing a set of azure, satin shirt and pants. Her eyes followed the movement of the robe, sliding down the King's body, finally stopping below his waist.

The girl whimpered at the sight and tears threatened to escape her eyes. She knew that she was a mere slave, that she was supposed to serve the King with her body, helping him to release tension in any possible way but still, the thought of it scared her. Especially now, that she saw what she was soon to take.

Kruger noticed her hesitation and in a blink of an eye stood in front of her.

"I said, strip. Have you not heard?" He gathered the fabric of her dress in his fists. "Or do you need some help?"

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

The slave girl shook her head and slowly proceeded to dismantle her own attire, her hands trembling.

Kruger moved back to his bed, his eyes all the while fixed on Shizuru, for she was truly a sight to behold. From her fawn tresses and entrancing crimson eyes to full lips, certainly soft and sweet, to nicely shaped breasts, their size perfectly fitting her figure, to slim, creamy legs and a treasure hidden at their joint - there was not a single blemish to her beauty.

"Good," he praised the girl. Then he frowned when she tried to cover herself with her arms. "Ah, don't do that. You wouldn't want to anger me right now, would you?"

Submissively, she lowered her hands and took a few steps towards the bed so that she was within his arms' reach. The King immediately made use of this, his fingers touching pert breasts, caressing them and squeezing gently. A lovely blush tinted the girl's cheeks and her face scrunched a bit. At this sight, he stood up and cupped her face with a free hand.

Shizuru finally looked at him, her eyes full of apprehension and embarrassment. The sight of her crimson orbs made him capture her lips. He tasted them and found them to his liking so he deepened the kiss. His tongue was like an explorer of an unknown territory, mapping her mouth and gathering more of her sweetness.

When they finally pulled apart, the King smiled smugly, like a cat after having a bowl of cream. Catching half-lidded gaze of his slave, he chortled.

"That was one fine treat, my Seafarer. I wonder whether your other lips would taste as good." With this, he pushed his fingers between her thighs, probing for wetness and finding it scarce. Slightly displeased, he started massaging her there, while busing his other hand with her breasts.

The girl shivered and visibly tried to suppress mixed sensations her body got from his touches. When the King hit particularly sensitive spot, she whimpered:

"Please, don't..."

"Don't what?!" yelled Kruger, suddenly disconcerted, and threw her onto the bed. "Who're you to tell me what I can or cannot do?"

The lying figure said nothing, worrying her lower lip, shutting her eyes closed so that the tears would not spill. Rubbing his forehead, the King stepped to the table not far from the bed. Having poured some wine to the cup, he took a little crystal vial in his hand and mumbled to himself:

"Three drops to ease her mind, five to seven to intoxicate her, nine or more for the usual..." He looked into the mirror hanging over the table, eyeing the girl who has finally let her tears flow. "Nine drops..."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

As tears kept escaping her eyes, Shizuru dared to take a look at the King. With a cup in one hand and some vial in the other, he seemed to be pondering some serious dilemma.

"My Lord...?"

As soon as the words left her mind, she regretted saying anything at all, for Kruger slammed the unopened vial on the table and downed the cup in one swig. He then turned to her and breathing heavily, he bellowed:

"Get out of that bed!" When she didn't move, confused by his constant mood swings, he repeated, pulling her up: "Are you deaf? I said, get up!"

She scrambled to her feet and looked fearfully at him. But the King seemed not to notice her. He gathered some furs from his bed and threw them at the corner of his chamber.

"You'll sleep there." After heaving a few times, he added: "And don't you dare to come close to me before the new day arises."

* * *

**Well, I never promised full blown lemon, right? At least, not yet :P**

**Just a reminder to calm your minds: this is NOT a futa story (meaning there'll be sensible explanation to what Shizuru saw in this chapter).**

**That having been said, I'm taking a little break from this story. I have enough material planned for 2-3 more chapters and then I'll have to decide which path I should take. Still, I don't want to write this aforementioned chapters right now, because the choice of the future development may force me to re-write them (gosh, this last sentence seriously sucks =.= forgive me, English is not my mother tongue). I'm thinking about introducing King's arch-enemy: High Priestess Tomoe but I still have problems with Shizuru (should she be double agent or just break from brain-washing? or maybe I'll leave Tomoe out of the story and decide on something completely different?).**

**Please, review. Share with me your doubts, questions and ideas. As I already said to Touyou no Shinju they're real inspiration :)**

**Thanks for dropping by and have a holly, jolly Christmas :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I've just created new genre. "Culinary porn", anyone? XD Though on the second thought, no - I've already seen this in 'Tanpopo' :D**

* * *

It was only after the sun has finally set that the King returned to his room.

The slave girl sat in the corner, upon the furs he gave her the previous night. She was clothed in an attire given to her by his request: a silky dress with bolero, both in a various shades of fuchsia which complemented her crimson eyes.

Upon Kruger's arrival, she threw herself to the ground, bowing to his feet and greeting him with a reverent: "My Lord."

A smirk graced the King's lips when the girl finally sat up and noticed a silver plate laden with various delicacies in his hand.

"I hope you fared well this day, my Seafarer. And I hope you're hungry because I bothered myself to bring this just for you."

The girl eagerly reached her arms for food but it was moved out of her reach.

"Not so fast." Kruger grinned smugly. "You won't get it for free. Pay for your food, my slave. Strip for your Lord and I may prove kind enough to feed you."

Hearing this words, Shizuru touched the ties of her bolero but soon after, she lowered her hands. Her visage betrayed many thoughts that must have been running through her head. Was she thinking back to when he ordered her the same? Was she afraid of fulfilling his request? Shouldn't she rather be anxious of not satisfying the demands made of her?

As the silence was dragging out, the King decided to make the decision for his slave.

"It seems that you're not interested." Kruger took the plate and moved towards the door. "The guards will for sure appreciate such a fine meal."

"My Lord?" The slave girl finally snapped from her reverie. Her wide open, crimson eyes shimmered with confusion. Soon, she realised the situation and hastily started to undo her dress, only to stop rather abruptly.

Paralysed with hesitation, she looked up to the King, hoping for salvation. None came, only her stomach rumbled softly, betraying her hunger.

Kruger could barely contain the mirth at Shizuru's helplessness and taking pity on her, he went back to place the plate on the table.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Seafarer, else you'd get nothing to eat," stated the King, with a cruel gleam in his eye. "Why don't we play a game then?"

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

"A game, my Lord?"

Dropping hands from fastenings of her dress, she took a step towards the King. Sudden change in his demeanour piqued her curiosity.

"A game with very simple rules: for every piece of clothing you take off, you'll get something to eat." Picking up a seafood shashlyk, the King grinned. "What do you say, my Seafarer?"

Eyeing the delicacy disappearing in Kruger's mouth, Shizuru licked her lips and once again started undoing her dress. Yet before she could ease it of her shoulders, a sudden thought crossed her mind. If the King really was in a good mood, he would let it slip...

Instead baring herself, the girl reached and took of a simple tiara, placed upon her head the previous night.

"My Lord," she whispered humbly, presenting it to him. "This has been worn by your slave so she feels in the right to call it a piece of clothing."

Then, she lowered her head, unsure whether she would meet the monarch's wrath. But Kruger laughed at her, his laughter low and alluring.

"Cheeky girl!" Shizuru dared to raise her eyes a few inches. "I like it! And there's no way I can defy your logic so take this." Picking up a new shashlyk, she passed it to her, adding: "A seafood for a Seafarer, how fitting!"

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

As his slave was slowly eating, the King looked at the plate, searching for a dish that would provide him with as sensual image as the one before his eyes. Something about the way Shizuru pulled the grilled shrimps with her teeth and chewed on them, sent shivers down his spine.

"What are you waiting for?" The girl finished her treat and looked towards the King. "Take something off and you'll get more."

Slowly, hesitantly even, Shizuru opened the upper part of her attire and slid the satin bolero down her shoulders. The King eyed her hungrily: only a thin, semi-translucent fabric divided him from her body, almost non-existent barrier between twin peaks and his itching hands.

Temporarily satisfied with the view, Kruger tore a piece of unleavened bread and used it to scoop some vegetable stew. Soon, the crimson eyes closed and similarly colored lips followed their suit over the morsel. For just a single moment, the monarch felt them touch his fingers, warming and wetting them in the process.

"Delicious..." he whispered huskily.

"Yes, my Lord," admitted the girl. "It is the most delicious stew..."

The King laughed merrily.

"I've had other kind of delicacies in mind, Seafarer." Smirking at the girl's sudden blush, he ordered: "Now, strip of this dress and I'll give you a meat pie."

Shizuru bowed deeply, her pale hands restlessly playing with the hem of her dress.

"I am most grateful for my Lord's generosity but his kindness shouldn't be wasted on a mere slave." She curtsied and even though a quiet rumble belied her words, added: "My hunger has been sated, my Lord."

Kruger's smile was gone in a blink of an eye and a dire undertone laced his voice when he drawled:

"Do not mess with me, Seafarer. We are still playing the game, but if you'd rather be ordered..."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

She demurely lowered her eyes and hid them behind fawn bangs. Only then did she slowly slide the silken dress off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. A sudden gust of night breeze entered the room and caused goosebumps to raise on her naked skin. By instinct, she covered herself with her arms and froze moments later, when she recalled Kruger's words. Would he get mad at her now? Would he... by force...?

When the King finally spoke, she was more than surprised with his words.

"Don't..." His voice was soft and delicate, its huskiness creating an illusion of warmth. "Let me admire you, my Seafarer..." He sighed and gently caressed her thigh with his fingertips. "You're so beautiful..."

She dared to look in his eyes and found in them such a longing that she shivered again. The butterfly touches continued until she whispered inquiringly:

"My Lord?"

Just as the words left her mouth, the soothing fingertips were gone and a small meat pie was forced into her hand.

"Eat," came the curt order and the emerald eyes hardened. "And forget what I've just said."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

As Shizuru meekly followed his request, Kruger never turned his eyes away, drinking in her beauty. The moment of weakness should be forgotten as soon as possible, but there was no harm in admiring the slave's nakedness, obscured by but a piece of cloth covering her groin.

"Now, are you still hungry?" asked the King with a voice softer than he wished it to be.

The girl shook her head, her slim shoulders trembling slightly in anxiety.

"Good," his voice raised as if he wanted to say something more but these words never came. "Good. Then tell me, Seafarer," the King smiled smugly. "Would you care for some dessert? Maybe some raisin cake?"

Wide open, crimson eyes sized Kruger up with curiosity. The slave girl stopped shivering and leaned slightly towards him, most probably unconsciously.

"Kiss me, Seafarer." At the stark perplexity in her eyes, he explained. "Pay for the sweetness with sweetness. Kiss me and we shall see, how much you'll get."

Shizuru licked her lips and quickly planted a kiss at the corner of Kruger's mouth.

"Hmm... That wasn't very sweet. Cute, yes, but not sweet." And taking the girl's hand, he placed upon it a single raisin taken from the cake.

"Ah..."

Shizuru's eyelids fluttered quickly and she leaned for another kiss but was stopped by two slim fingers placed upon her slightly pouting lips.

"No. If I offer you something, you have only one chance to take it. Remember."

* * *

**The longest chapter yet and still, I had to move the next two scenes to the one that'll follow. Which should be written shortly (with my Boss being on a fortnight leave and stuff :P) Unless I can't finish it before visiting my friends (the ones with the daughter, remember? :P )**

**Yet another biblish reference in this chapter (one put here for my friend because it is used quite frequently by our favourite preacher). Anyone up to pointing it? Lets say that I offer a drabble request for a prize :D (I'll mention it even more overtly next time, so you can wait till then)**

**Thanks for reviews and ideas. I've had great time re-thinking and re-planning some future events. Tomorrow I'm meeting my beta who agreed to have the story spoiled so she can help me decide on something from Shizuru's past (yep, I'm more on less decided by now).**

**Gregori - I'd really like to contact you somehow (there's some contact info in my profile). I'm thinking about including something you mentioned in one of the reviews but want to ask a couple of questions before. :)**

**Have a nice winter, people :) And remember - writers _feed_ on your _feed_back and those starved to death can't write. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**In an hour or so I'm off to Wrocław and my friends. I count on a plentiful of reviews when I'm back :D**

**WARNING (courtesy of my Beta): "Do not read while eating"!**

* * *

Mellow light of the morning sun filtered through the window curtains when she woke up for the first time.

The hour was still early and the dawn has just broken so the King was sleeping soundly in his bed. Shizuru sat up on her bed of furs and focused on the monarch's face. It was calm and peaceful; much more so than she has ever seen. Sleep smoothed all frowns and creases and caused the regularity of his features to become even more prominent.

She embraced her knees and just kept observing the sleeping one. There was something in this person that called for her undivided attention, that made her think she could sit like this and watch and never tire. Despite all the abuse she experienced from her King, even though she had a feeling that it was only the beginning of it, even though her life and everything she were lay in the hands of this one person... She sighed and smiled; how could one not adore a human of such a childlike delicacy and innocence? Was this the true face of her owner? Not the one entertaining himself with her embarrassment and humiliation but rather curled in a ball, hiding almost completely under a thin blanket?

Some time has passed without her noticing and finally the King shifted under his covers, groaning and shielding himself from the growing brightness. Shizuru quickly lay down, pretending she was still fast asleep. While attempting to slow down her racing heart, she picked up sounds of Kruger's awakening: rustling of bedsheets, deep yawning, popping of stretched joints. Then, he slid out of bed and soft padding of his feet came closer and closer to her furs. As the King crouched by her side, she willed herself to keep her eyes shut so that he wouldn't notice she was awake.

Cold fingers rested on her cheek and a thumb was swept through her cheekbone. Then, a sigh ruffled her bangs and the King stood up. His steps directed toward the adjacent bathroom and she let herself fall asleep.

When she woke up again, it was to the servants' hustling and buzzing about tidying the King's chamber. Mindful of invisible boundaries set to her, she set upon preparing for the evening. She wanted to be ready for whatever stripping game her owner would have in mind.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Groups of servants giggled and whispered as Good King Kruger sashayed down the hallways of his palace. Humming softly while carrying a plate full of food in one hand and a kithara in the other, the monarch seemed in exceptionally good mood.

And indeed he was. Even though doubts about the decision to keep Seafarer kept nagging him, he couldn't help but look forward to the evening spend with her. He wanted to listen to her music and drown himself in her crimson eyes. He wanted to see her in all her naked glory, even if only to adore the beauty, so when he entered the chamber there was only one way he could respond to the sight encountered in there.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

She didn't know what to make of King's red face and his trembling so cautiously took a step back. Yet her anxiety proved unfounded for soon enough Kruger broke into laughter. Laughter so open and alluring that she smiled in response and curtsied.

"Good evening to you, my Lord."

"Good evening to you too, Seafarer." Kruger swept tears from his eyes and motioned to her attire. "What's the meaning of... all... this?"

In order not to bare herself too quickly, like it happened the previous evening, Shizuru wore multiple accessories and pieces of jewellery. Silky handkerchiefs, shawls and scarfs, rings, bracelets and silver chains - whatever she could find in the room became a part of her clothing. But even though the King has just laughed at her, she was still unsure of his reaction to this plan.

"My Lord, I..." She swallowed, before bowing and stating: "I dared to prepare myself for the game."

"The game?" Kruger smiled softly and touched her cheek, bringing pale face up. "I hoped for some other kind of entertainment this evening but if you insist..." Wide grin punctuated his words.

For a single moment, Shizuru regretted mentioning the game but then she allowed herself to be swept by Kruger's good mood. His slim fingers wandered over her body dissecting her attire, removing it part after part. And the same fingers kept feeding her with scraps and morsels of most delicious dishes.

Soon enough, she was clothed in nothing but the satin dress. The King told her to turn around and she complied, sending him a hopeful look afterwards.

"I guess you'd like to have your dessert now, am I right, Seafarer?" She nodded demurely, trying to hide her surprise, but the monarch greeted this with a smug smile. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Sweetness was to be earned with sweetness so she leaned forward and let herself capture Kruger's lips. She felt them for a moment, revelling in their softness that somehow escaped her attention previously, before the King dominated the kiss. But when his tongue tried to invade her mouth, she gasped and moved back. Noticing mirth and playfulness in his emerald eyes, she cursed herself mentally for being so skittish and ending the kiss so soon.

Cold fingers caught her wrist and the King pulled her onto his lap. She tensed at this proximity and sat rigidly.

"Easy there, Seafarer," chuckled Kruger. "I only want to feed you."

True to his words, the King reached for a raisin cake, tore a piece of it and dipped it honey. Hesitantly, she parted her lips and accepted the treat, her tongue cautiously touching the giver's fingers so as not a drop of sweetness would be wasted. Closing her eyes, she savoured the cake, when she realised that the fingers have never left her lips. Soon, another set of lips followed the fingers and she was caught in another kiss.

It started slowly, sweetly and she relaxed into the King's caresses. But soon enough it got more heated, passionate, desperate. The featherlight touches on her breasts became harder, almost rough. She tried to move back but the hands holding her were unrelenting; finally, Kruger broke the kiss for air.

Putting his forehead against hers, the monarch heaved hoarsely:

"Get away from me, Seafarer." Contrary to his words, his hands never once left her body, playing with her senses. "Get away or I'll take you and regret it later."

Somehow, she managed to squirm away from his hold. Before flying to her furs, she noticed the kithara on the table and snatched it with her. Pushing herself as far into the corner as she could, she plucked the strings and hoped that the melody will soothe her King.

* * *

**A little bit of sweetness before we venture somewhere else.**

**Thank you for all opinions and comments and brain-storming :)**

**The "biblish reference" contest is still standing. A hint: it goes back to the Old Testament.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A month already? Sorry, sorry :) But! my vertigo is gone. Just like that.**

**Warning: this is un-betaed. And a draft of this chapter was titled "9 the h one" :D Just so you know :P**

**Romanica, I give up. You're right, Kruger's just plain crazy :D**

* * *

Mindlessly, she's been plucking the strings of kithara, her thoughts taking her back to the last evening.

Almost as soon as Shizuru fled to her furs, the King followed her. She cringed in the corner but strong hands gathered fistfuls of her dress and pulled her up so that Kruger could smash her lips in a rough and demanding kiss.

"Play for me, Seafarer," said hoarsely Kruger, pulling away for air. "Don't let the music stop."

Once again, he shortly claimed her lips and stormed out to the adjacent bathroom, from where water splashing soon resounded. Willing her trembling fingers to be still, Shizuru swept them over the strings. An old lullaby came to her mind and her hands soon followed, weaving calm and soothing melody. She kept playing and playing until her mind and fingers went numb and she fell asleep.

Music died under her fingers. If her past was a mystery, then the King's behaviour was an even bigger one. For one, she has been bought as a body slave - she could hardly think of any other reason for her purchase - and yet, her new owner had still not taken her. If Kruger's words and caresses were any indication, it was not due to her lack of attractiveness, but some future regrets he might possibly have.

But what was there to regret? She was a slave, the King's property to be disposed of as he deemed it fit. Surely, she wasn't the first girl in his possession so despite Kruger's young age it couldn't be the matter of first time experience. Was he repulsed by possibility of forcing her into an intercourse? Once again: she was but a slave, a living object with no will on its own.

And still another matter: if she was such a temptation that the King could barely resist her, why wasn't she placed in the harem, but rather stayed in his own quarters? Shouldn't he remove the source of problem from before his eyes and not keep it close?

Confused and disconcerted, Shizuru struck the string too high and too strong. She cringed as the foul note resounded in the empty room.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Kruger opened the door and, even if a tad clumsily, entered his bedroom.

Bloodshot eyes swept over the room, finally noticing the woman slumbering in the corner. She was exactly what he needed at the moment: a pleasant reprieve after a really taxing day. Envoys from neighbouring countries, usually concerning daughters of their rulers and their eligibility. Various internal affairs requiring legal regulations. And if that wasn't enough - that temple wench demanding an audience on the first available date - most probably to preach about this or that improper behaviour of his. Yes, this day needed to be drowned in a sensual pleasure.

The King leaned over his slave, touching her hair, when the inebriation and gravity took their toll, causing his wobbling legs to fold. The girl immediately woke up and sent him a startled look, her chest rising and falling heavily under the added weight of his body. Her helplessness only aroused him further so he fell upon her lips like a hawk upon its prey. The kiss was rough and demanding, bruising her fragile lips, crashing them ruthlessly.

After quenching his first thirst, he pulled struggling Shizuru up and half-dragged, half-carried her to the bed. Having torn her satin dress apart, Kruger set upon playing with the lovely mounds of her breasts, plump and firm under his hands. His fingers were working the tender flesh as one would dough, kneading them and squeezing rather forcefully, while his mouth was busy with licking and nibbling her slender neck.

Suddenly, a strangled mewl reached the King's ears, causing him to look up. Shouldn't the girl be out by now? The drops should have...

Groaning, he scrambled out of the bed and toward the table under the mirror. Hurriedly, he poured a cup of wine and spiked it with the liquid from the crystal vial, not really counting the falling drops. Just as he was to plug it, the vial slipped his hand and shattered on the floor. Kruger immediately fell to his knees, trying to salvage the mixture and couldn't help but whine as crystal shards cut into his hands.

"See what you've done?!" Kruger turned around to yell at his slave and was startled by the red-eyed one waiting just behind him. "It's your... fault..."

Seafarer, seemingly unmindful of the King's anger, took his hand into her own and gently removed the shards. Then, she tore a strip of her dress and used it to bandage the wounded limb. Still struck with her behaviour, the man allowed himself to be led towards his bed. He sat down, suddenly sobered up, while the girl kneeled in front of him.

"My Lord," her melodious voice was shaking with anxiety. "My Lord, are you alright?"

Kruger was about to say something. Instead, he rubbed his face, barely suppressing nervous laughter. The slave tried to back away but he caught her wrist.

"Am I alright, Seafarer?" He laughed openly now, last fumes of alcohol leaving his head. "Shouldn't you worry about yourself? Why don't you run away from me? Why do you seek my well-being and not your own?"

The girl looked down, her hands playing nervously with the shredded dress.

"I... it is... it is proper for all of this to happen." She sighed and shrugged, before looking at him. "I do not understand it either, my Lord. But it was meant to be this way."

As much as Kruger wanted to ask what his Seafarer had in mind, the tension in his core needed to be relieved.

"Guards!"

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Shizuru shivered as the King swiftly passed her and approached the door. Why would he need the guards? Should she be sent to dungeons or executed for her insubordination?

"Bring me a girl," growled Kruger at the man who poked his head into the room. "Quickly." When the guard disappeared to fulfil his order, the King turned to the girl. "Go back to your corner, Seafarer." The husky voice was much softer than she expected it to be. When she complied, she was covered completely with a pelt and the same voice issued another command. "Turn your face to the wall and don't even think about peeking. Lest you'll sorely regret."

With her other senses cut off, Shizuru could only rely on her hearing. So she listened to the door being opened and the light footsteps that followed. A cup of wine being offered to the newcomer, probably the same one she was supposed to drink earlier, the one spiked with mysterious drops.

A soft thud when one body fell upon a mattress and another one followed.

Hushed voices and giggles, and then, only a rustling of cloth and some wet sounds.

Quickened breaths and groaning. And even more wet sounds... disturbingly wet sounds... like licking and slurping, and slapping...

And when a scream reached her ears, she thought it was over but apparently the King was not yet sated as the sounds started again, even wetter and more disturbing this time.

It was only much, much later, when the King ordered his guards to take the girl away and clean the mess, that she allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

**Anyway, the contest!**

**The biblish reference I had in mind was the raisin cake, mentioned e.g. in the following passage:_ Sustain me with raisin cakes, refresh me with apples, for I am faint with love. _(SoS 2:5).**

**The prize goes to Romanica! Though it won't be anytime soon as I try to put your wishes together :P**

**Nice try with the David and Saul so the honorary mention goes to topsy krets and reader-bee :)**

**A new profile poll is up and going (just for fun this time) and I'm off to bed to get rid of the flu.**

**Keep warm, people :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back from Paschal Vigil so it's only right to share with you this: Christ is Risen! Whether you believe or not, I wish you plentiful of blessings and the Love that conquers all. :)**

**Ok, we're done with PDF - at least for now - so it's time for a new chapter. This one's for Yaa-chan. Though somehow I think I'll suffer bloody death anyway :P**

* * *

It was already third day without his Seafarer.

At first, the decision to completely ignore the woman's presence seemed sensible and rational. He could not sent her downstairs; it would cause a turmoil among the slave girls for not a single one of them returned to harem after entering his bedchamber. Neither could he act upon his desires as taking Shizuru would mean a terrible waste. And that left him with only one option: to pretend that she simply wasn't there.

Refusing to acknowledge her existence, even though she still shared his bedroom, Kruger managed to regain control over his desires.

At least that was true for the first day. On the second one though, he started yearning for her, missing the fawn bangs hanging over the ridiculously red orbs and the soft voice with its alluring lilt. And now, as Thursday was slowly coming to pass, even his hands were itching for a touch of her smooth skin. Absentmindedly flexing his left palm, Kruger hissed as his nails scraped over the still sensitive flesh, marred by cuts from the crystal shards.

"My Lord." Lost in his thoughts, Kruger almost entirely forgot about his ministers and advisors, gathered with him in the throne chamber. "My Lord, the envoy from the Duchy of Aries should arrive any minute now."

"Remind me of their petition," asked the King, finally snapping from his Seafarer-revolving musings. "Do we receive them with a simple audience or would a dinner be more appropriate for the case?" Yes, this was as good distraction as any. At least for a couple of minutes.

"The Duchess of Aries, Her Wiseness Yukino Chrysant, sends her First Advisor to negotiate..." The purpose of the envoy was to finalize treaty on academic and cultural exchange between the two states. According to preliminary talks, Aries scholars were to visit Garderobe to share their vast knowledge with carefully picked young students, while conducting their own research on the local folklore. All in all, Good King Kruger and his people would gain much more from the exchange than their Aries partners. "Thus, the whole council believes it not undue to welcome the honorable guests with a feast, and to organize a singing and dancing performances to add lustre to the event. We allowed ourselves to already give appropriate orders to cooks and servants."

"Yes, that should do..." The King nodded, trying to decide whether he should take the mention of performers as a sign. Suddenly, he stood up and headed toward the door. "When the envoy arrives, show them to their quarters. Offer whatever refreshments and amenities they may need. I will meet them at the feast." Halfway out of the room, he turned back and added: "And call off the performers other than a musical ensemble. I will bring entertainment with me."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

She snuggled into the royal bedclothes, paying no mind to the disapproving looks sent her by servants.

Normally, she wouldn't probably even consider such a deed, but desperate times called for desperate measures. For the past few days, the King - her owner! - had been acting as if she didn't exist. She could talk to him, sing for him, dance for him... And he treated her like a fly on a wall. No, not a fly even, for a fly would at least earn a swat if it dared to buzz too loudly.

So here she was, lying bare-chested in her Lord's bed, awaiting his arrival. Such an insolence would for sure draw some response out of Kruger, even if it meant angering him. Anything was better than this indifference.

Still, she could not stop the tremors of her body when the door handle clicked and familiar footsteps followed. Soon enough, she met dark emerald gaze with more defiance than she thought possible.

"Someone's feeling naughty today," stated Kruger with a smug smile. He shed his outer robe and sat by her side, moments later bending down and catching her lips in a kiss. A kiss so sweet and delicate that she momentarily forgot her fear and almost followed his mouth when he pulled back. Realizing this, Shizuru blushed lightly. She wanted to provoke some reaction from the King yet it seemed that he himself decided to put an end to his silent treatment.

Kruger only laughed heartily and, with mischief sparkling in the green orbsm started sniffing rather theatrically.

"Aren't you a smelly one, Seafarer?" She tried to hide under the blankets in embarrassment but strong grip on her shoulder prevented that. "Haven't you bathed lately?"

"I was not allowed to, my Lord." As much as she wanted to refresh herself and clean the sweat off her body, she was stopped by this or that servant whenever she made an attempt to step into Kruger's bathroom.

"And who was it that forbade you from it?" asked the King, eyeing sternly the servants still present in his chamber.

Sensing the anger rising in her Lord, Shizuru answered quietly:

"Nobody."

Emerald eyes focused on her, full of incredulity. But as she remained silent, the King ordered:

"Then I hope this nobody has enough mind to be quick about preparing your bath now. A proper one, as they would prepare for me."

Murmurs of the servants and shuffling of their feet indicated that a few of them moved to the adjacent bathroom and started to draw water.

Kruger's heated gaze kept her pinned to the bed, filling her mind with wondering whether he will be satisfied with just looking at her bare form or will eventually touch her. After what seemed like an eternity this stalemate was broken by male servant reporting on the bath being ready and the King's order to be left alone with his slave.

Once this happened, Kruger issued another command.

"Strip, Seafarer."

* * *

**I really try to focus on the original idea for the story. I really do! But somehow, when I plan the crucial scenes and how to put them together, I end up with handful or two of smaller ideas that are too good to throw out :P So it's still some time before I can call Natsuki by her name... Let see.. 2, maybe 3 chapters?**

**Thank you for the reviews, and favourites, and follows (I have over 100 followers, I can start my own sect! One with followers paying their fees in tea :D).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't kill the author. She can't write when dead.**

**Warning from my Beta: completely filler chapter. I stumbled so low...**

* * *

"Strip, Seafarer."

Shizuru gasped and momentarily berated herself mentally. She wanted Kruger to pay attention to her, right? If she didn't want this attention to be of sexual nature, she shouldn't have bared herself like this. It was too late to back off now. Sad smile graced her features as she pulled up the covers and started easing torn dress off her hips.

Just as she was readying herself to emerge from under the sheets, Kruger came back from the bathroom.

"Not ready yet?" he asked and added, smirking: "Or do you plan to bathe in your dress?"

Shizuru chuckled lightly at her own silliness and soon, her melodious laughter filled the room. The King sat by her side and regarded her with great warmth in his eyes. His long, slim fingers sifted through her hair and he leaned in for another slow and sweet kiss. When his tongue moved along her lips, she involuntarily parted them, expecting intrusion. But Kruger didn't take the invitation, focused on caressing her lips. He licked them and sucked on them, and nibbled at them; even went as far as gently biting the lower one and soothing the pain with strokes of his thumb.

It was only after a cold hand touched her bare thigh that she noticed her cover being gone. Kruger used the kiss as a distraction to slowly remove the blanket, leaving her completely naked. Under his appreciative gaze, Shizuru suddenly felt embarrassed and looked away, trying to suppress the heat rising in her cheeks.

"There's no need for that, Seafarer," said the King, raising her face. "I've already seen you naked." She scowled at him with indignation. "Now, this expression really needs to be scrubbed off your face." He gathered her in his arms, like one would a bride or a child, and whispered directly in her ear: "I much prefer it when you smile for me."

She was unaccustomed to the warmth and tenderness that suddenly filled his voice. So unaccustomed in fact, that she now pressed her face into the King's shoulder to hide the smile that brightened her features.

Kruger only held her closer and carried her into the bathroom, where he gently submerged her in warm water.

"Make sure you are properly wet," ordered the King, before heading toward the far corner.

As quiet rattling reached her ears, Shizuru strained to turn her head back. Her Lord was facing a set of shelves filled with multitude of clay pots of various shapes and sizes. Once in while, he would pick one of the vessels, take off the lid and bring it to his nose, only to replace in on the shelf.

Noticing her curious peeks, Kruger put the pot back and sent her an intent look.

"Seafarer," he started with a warning, but suddenly stopped as if struck by an idea. He picked up two pots, checked their contents, put one of them back and grabbed another one. Finally satisfied with his choice, he closed in on the bath.

Shizuru slipped lower, trying to hide herself in the bath even if its transparent surface provided no cover.

"I said I want you wet," reminded sternly the King before grabbing her by shoulders and pushing her completely under water, keeping there for a few seconds. When she was finally allowed to re-emerge, spluttering water and rubbing her eyes, Kruger laughed heartily, with no trace of malicious intent. "Now you are ready." Ignoring her resentful gaze, he presented her the chosen pots. "Lavender for your hair and jasminum for the body."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Upon his word, the girl turned her back to him. For a moment he marvelled at its exquisite smoothness and whiteness, before taking one of the pots in his hands and pouring a bit of fragrant oil over the mass of fawn hair.

As soon as he touched her scalp, Seafarer jerked away.

"My Lord!" she all but gasped. "It isn't proper for you to do so." She tried to cover her head but strong grip on her wrists prevented that. "It is slave's duty to wash their master. You shouldn't do this to me."

Kruger caught her chin and brought her face up, enjoying the light pink shade gracing her cheeks.

"Then I may allow you to return the favour. Some other day, in not so near future." A little forcefully, but he returned her to her previous position. "For now though, I want to play with what is mine. Will you deny me this pleasure, Seafarer?"

The girl finally relented, yet remained tensed. Once again, he dipped his fingers in fawn tresses, gently massaging her scalp. These soft caresses brought about a kind of deep intimacy between them and Seafarer finally started to relax under his touch, her body less and less rigid with every passing minute.

He rinsed her hair and proceeded to clean her body, washing it with a soft rag. With her eyes closed and soft sighs escaping her mouth every now and then, the girl seemed to enjoy his ministrations. But this image, sweet and sensual, proved too much for his burning desire.

Dropping the rag into water, he said curtly:

"Finish by yourself. I'll be waiting so don't take too long."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Stomping back and forth across his bedroom, Kruger kept flexing his hands in a futile attempt to calm down. Later in the evening, he would order for someone to get his release, but for now...

Seafarer stepped into the room, clad in a towel, with water slowly dripping of chestnut tendrils. And even though the fire was still raging in his bowels, the King's mind fell into a calm. The possibility of watching a sight like this was worth far more for him than any short-lived pleasure he might get.

"Dress." He gestured toward robes placed upon the bed. "Tonight, you shall entertain my guests for the sake of my country."

* * *

**There you go. Hot, steamy bathroom scene you asked for :D**

**I would like to ask all one-line reviewers: could you at least give me a hug, when you only ask for a new chapter? Lately, I badly need all love I can get.**

**Be patient, the plot should come soon. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

***Author feels so thoroughly hugged and even kissed that she's in no state to write AN***

* * *

From the moment they stepped into the royal palace, Aries envoy were truly astonished.

Firstly, by the ubiquitous richness and splendour. True, before leaving their country they were told what to expect, but no words could do the justice to the reality.

Secondly, they were received with the highest of honours, welcomed at their arrival by the King's ministers. Each of them was then assigned a personal attendant who would show them to their quarters, provide refreshments and prepare a bath.

Consequently, it was only after much, much later that they were finally led into the Grand Hall where Good King Kruger and his court was awaiting them.

"Honourable guests," addressed them the monarch, having risen from his pillowy seat at the end of the room. "Allow me to bid you welcome to my kingdom. I deeply hope that irregardless of the nature of your visit, you will enjoy your time in Garderobe." Here, he saluted them with a cup of wine. "But before we proceed to the negotiations, why don't you try what we have to offer."

The girl sitting at Good King Kruger's feet run her fingers over strings of kithara. Obedient to her master's wish, she sang.

_Mów do mnie źrenic mową, niech się doszukam w nich szczęścia znamion,_

_bo czasem niesłowne jest słowo, a oczy -_

_- a oczy nie kłamią._

The singer's voice was strong, powerful even but never, not for a single note crossing the line of rough. Always on the verge of turning into scream, her words flowed softly and gracefully.

_Patrz na mnie źrenic lustrem i niech dostrzegę w nich pytań szereg,_

_bo słowa bywają, cóż, puste, a oczy -_

_- a oczy są szczere._

There was not a man in the Grand Hall, not a single soul who didn't fall for the girl. They were all enchanted by her song; even more the Aries' envoy who witnessed her performance for the first time.

_Mów do mnie źrenic blaskiem, gdy łzy osiądą na sercu deszczem._

_Ja wtedy dostrzegę, że przecież Twe oczy..._

_Twe oczy..._

Here, the singer broke off, and even though the music of her kithara continued, she stayed silent.

After a while, the ensemble picked up the abandoned tune. Encouraged by the King, all guests started to partake in the food and drinks, only a few of them noticing passing sadness on the girl's visage.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

The feast lasted for a few hours. After everyone sated their first hunger, the King brought up the subject of the treaty and so the negotiations started, between him and the main legate, First Advisor Reito.

"There are still some issues that need to be addressed before any decision is made but I think we can reach an agreement," finally stated Reito, once again focusing on a vast array of dishes presented before the envoy.

King Kruger smiled at him but then, moved by a sudden thought, asked:

"If the honorable legate doesn't mind me asking: what is it in this treaty that Her Wiseness Yukino goes to such lengths to ensure its signing? What I mean is, she sends envoy even though it is my people who will gain more."

Reito finally decided on partaking in a simple dish made of grains and gravy. He scooped a bit in his palm, made it into a ball and put into his mouth. It seemed as if he was stalling for time, before coming up with an answer.

"Our ancestors," he finally said, taking some more food. "Were wholeheartedly devoted to their studies. In time, they abandoned even a thought about play or art. My Duchess hopes that learning of our neighbours' folklore will help us resurrect our own music, dance and other kinds of creative activities."

The King seemed to accept this answer, giving sign to the ensemble. Slow, seductive music soon filled the Grand Hall.

"Then methinks you should see some more of this art before making the decision."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Her fingers, up until now touching her ankles, slowly moved up, gliding over smooth skin covering shapely calves. And further, wandering over shins, passing knees, to finally reach barely clad thighs. For a brief moment, she played with the hem of her skirt, all too aware of the rising attention she was paid.

Encouraged by the music, Shizuru stood up, her hips gently swaying to the rhythm. Feeling a pat on her rump, she turned back. King Kruger was eyeing her with admiration.

"Go." He pushed her forward. "Dance and enchant the legates."

At his behest, she moved forward, letting the music take control over her body. Soon, once foreign melody was running through her veins and she complied to its flow. With smooth and fluid motions, she defined the frame of her body.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the legate sitting by Reito's left hand leaning and whispering into his ear. Both men looked at her intently and this filled her with unease, she almost missed her footwork. But Kruger's eyes were still on her, full of want and desire, daring her to continue.

And so she followed this wordless command, once again outlining her figure and filling it with seductive moves of her limbs, with gyrating of her hips, with cascading of her hair. Each step, each sway brought her closer and closer to where the Aries' envoy were seated. She closed her eyes as she rippled her belly, tempting the head of envoy, always just out of his reach.

When the music died, one miscalculated step brought her even closer to him. Reito only smiled smugly, before addressing the King.

"Her Wiseness granted me complete freedom as to the matters of the treaty. Therefore, it is in my power to decide whether Aries scholars shall visit this country to share their knowledge. Since we entered your palace, my fellow legates and I were welcomed with nothing but utmost care."

Shizuru shivered as clammy fingers of the dignitary grazed her calf. Looking at her Lord, she noticed tensions growing behind seemingly content smile. The King must have noticed legate's wandering hands. Was he... jealous?

"There's only one thing I lack to be sure about the treaty." She felt herself being pulled onto the man's lap. "And that'd be her."

Rough hands gripped her tightly, calloused palm wandered over her midriff. Shizuru snapped her head toward the King, wordlessly begging him for help. But maybe she shouldn't? Maybe this was supposed to be a part of 'entertainment for the sake of the country'?

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Kruger barely stopped himself from springing into action.

There was something weaselly about the head of Aries' envoy; the King could tell that from the very first moment. And now, as the legate's hands were touching his Seafarer in a way that no one but himself should, his premonition proved right.

Tightening his hand on a cup of wine, almost crushing it it his fist, Kruger willed himself to state calmly:

"I would appreciate it if the honorable legate let go of my slave." Noticing frown of disappointment on Reito's face, he added: "If it is company and bed-warmers that my guests require, I shall see to that their needs are met in a most satisfying way."

The other man focused on Shizuru's face, brushing his thumb over her trembling lips.

"Aw, but I want this one," protested Reito, in an almost whiny tone. He turned his eyes to the King, his visage one of dismay. "Or should I call our earlier agreement null and void?"

Kruger got up from his seat and moved toward his guests, his steps slow and calculated as he tried to stall for time. Hundreds of thoughts rushed by his head, heading in thousands of directions, arriving at myriads of conclusions at the same time. His Seafarer and his people were placed in his mind as if on two pans of a balance, their weights too discrepant to ever rest in equilibrium.

The knowledge offered by Aries scholars was vast; so vast, in fact, that it would take a decade or two for Garderobe researchers to gain it on their own. This knowledge, given away so freely, could greatly improve quality of life of his people. It would be possible to enhance yields, facilitate sheep breeding, maybe to eradicate some of childhood diseases that year after year took their grim crop even among the wealthiest.

On the other hand, there was Seafarer, with her lilting voice, soft hair, smooth skin and entrancing red eyes, now wide open and shimmering with emotions.

"I can assure that you would be attended by ladies of an equal or even higher quality than her so you should have no reason to complain." Kruger gripped Shizuru's arm and pulled her up, shielding her partially with his own body. "I'm afraid that this one is off limits."

Reito taxed the King with disdainful look, calmly reaching for a sesame cracker.

"Then I'm afraid I shall inform Her Wiseness that despite my best efforts we could not reach a consensus." He nibbled on the snack and casually added: "She won't be pleased with the result of this envoy, especially when her offer was so generous."

The King took a deep breath and closed his eyes; he needed his calm, he needed all his wit.

He chanced a look toward Seafarer. The girl was most obviously turning to him for defense, gripping tightly onto his robe. Could he give her away, even if only for one night? Or did the legate meant giving her away permanently? It wasn't that Kruger could take her himself and just one slave was a low price for a treaty like this one. Because she was a slave. Despite all her merits she was just a damn body slave!

The girl watched his internal struggle with great tranquility, her crimson eyes full of trust or at least of believe that any decision of his would be the right one.

Just a slave.

"Please, if you could kindly inform Her Wiseness that in a near future I shall send to her my own envoy, offering an exchange more balanced than this one. My people shall pay for your knowledge with more than a song." Having made the decision, Kruger felt great peace embracing his mind and soul. "Until the time comes, I want the honorable legates to stay in my palace as long as their hearts desire and hope for their enjoyment."

He slightly bowed his head and turned toward his own seat. But before he could make even one step, quiet yet steady voice reached his ears.

"Your Highness." Kruger turned back, his eyes meeting those of a boyish figure rising from the seat by Reito's left hand. He waited for the legate to take off his cloak, only to be taken by surprise when the speaker turned out to be woman. "It is great honor to make your acquaintance."

The woman placed square glasses on her nose, before bowing lightly and gracefully.

"I am Yukino Chrysant, the Duchess of Aries."

"The... Duchess?" The King took a step towards the woman, his voice and gaze laced with menace. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yukino smiled softly, not in the least intimidated by Kruger's countenance.

"People of Aries - my people - were so devoted to their quest for knowledge that somewhere along the way they lost many things. Things without which knowledge means nothing. We achieved what we yearned for but the price turned out too high." She paused for a moment, smiling to herself. "I wanted... no, I needed to find out how much would you pay for the knowledge, whether you'd treat it as a means for something greater or as an ultimate goal." Here, she reached toward Shizuru, coaxing the girl to step forward. "Should you sacrifice this girl - who clearly is of some importance to you - my First Advisor would refuse to sign the treaty."

"Was I under scrutiny, then? And here I hoped I've already passed my share of examinations during my tutoring years." Kruger chuckled, completely disarmed by the woman's calm and gentleness. "By gods! I don't know whether I should be mad at you for putting me to this wicked test or be glad that its outcome is favourable to my people."

The Duchess was unfazed by Kruger's outburst.

"If you are as wise as people consider you to be, Good King Kruger, then you already know the answer." She held out her hand. "Can I say we are agreed?"

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

The moment two monarchs shook hands, Shizuru felt something warm and fuzzy filling her chest. Moved by this feeling, she jiggled her right arm, smiling at the tinkle of gold bracelets. She jiggled her left arm next, just to reproduce the sound.

This wasn't enough. Not this single tinkle. Shizuru kept moving her arms, raising them above her head, so that the music of bracelets would continue. The feeling in her heart compelled her to move her feet, stepping lightly back and forth, back and forth... and turning, turning, turning!

Her Lord must have given some sign to the musicians for they started playing, their melody weaving around and complementing the one heard only by her. Some guests started clapping to the rhythm, probably enjoying her performance.

But for Shizuru this wasn't a performance. This playful dance, full of leaps and jumps, and twirls, and bows - this dance that came from the depths of her heart, was a way to express her joy and gratitude. This evening, her Lord has once again paid for her.

And her price was much higher than thirty pieces of silver.

* * *

**There, now you have a proof that I suck at writing anything even remotely plotish so you won't ask for it anymore :D**

**Time to give credit where it's due. Shizuru's song - these are the fragments of _Mów do mnie_ by Jarosław Chojnacki - search YT for his songs 'cause the guy have great voice and he knows how to use it. The part of lyrics I used (though they're more for sharing the music than being plot-related) translates roughly as:**

_**Talk to me in the language of pupils so that I find traces of happiness in them. Because words can go back on their word* but the eyes - the eyes can never lie.**_

_**Look at me with the mirrors of pupils, let me see a number of questions in them. Because words can be, well, empty but the eyes - the eyes are always truthful.**_

_**Talk to me with the shine of pupils when tears rain over heart. Then, I'll see that in truth your eyes, your eyes... **_

*** Chojnacki works with sung poetry so his songs are full of wordplays and stuff.**

**And if you have problems with imagining Shizuru's second dance (the first one is of course belly dance :P), check this video: YT/watch?v=iE5Ui0IXw00. Think the first dance in the video, but even more joyful and jumpy :)  
**

**One more chapter of this, and I'm taking a little break to finally update _My Lovely Sacrifice._**


	13. Chapter 13

**I wasn't supposed to publish it now but it's been such a good week, with a visit to my friends and their daughter, and today a niece of a friend of mine was finally diagnosed...**

**Enjoy as I do! :D**

* * *

The feast ran much too long for Kruger's liking.

Saving the Seafarer from the head legate - even if his demand was only meant as a test - reignited the King's desire. Unmindful of why he should abstain from taking his slave, he lusted over her body, imagining it twisting under him, even as he fulfilled toast from the Duchess Yukino and discussed with her some minor parts of the treaty.

At the very long last, the royal guests were too tired to continue feasting and the whole party decided to call it a day. Or, more appropriately, a night, since the new dawn would break in just a few hours.

As soon as the big, sturdy door closed behind the envoy, Kruger all but jumped to his feet, pulling the girl with him and leading her out of the Grand Hall through a backdoor. From there, he guided her through a secret passageway ending in his bedchamber. It was the quickest route to the safety of his quarters where he would be able to finally enjoy his gift.

Pulling Seafarer into the room, Kruger latched onto her lips, smashing them in a kiss demanding, yet not without its sweetness. No, despite his late father's lessons, he knew that the woman's enjoyment made the carnal love all the more enjoyable for the man as well.

From those luscious lips, tasting of apples and soft as rose petals, he moved lower, nibbling at the pale column of her neck. His tongue traced pulsing blood vessels and he couldn't help smiling when the girl instinctively pulled her head back, granting him an easier access. Not the one to lose a chance like that, he sucked at the pulse point, before biting it lightly. The girls let out a strangled mewl so he immediately soothed the bright red spot with his tongue.

But his mouth wasn't the only one at work, No, one of his palms kept tending to Seafarer's breasts, while the other one slid down her back, coming to cup her shapely rear, sparing it no caress. Soon after the first sexy sound escaped her lips, Kruger's hand moved to the joint of her legs, in hopes of finding a spring of sweet nectar.

And he was right. Unlike their first night, Shizuru's body responded to his ministrations, opening up and bathing his fingers in a liquid heat. He was ready to plunge into her depths, when...

"Maa, maa... As much as I love seeing my little boy acting all grown up, I would appreciate it if he at least greeted me beforehand."

The sound of familiar voice made Kruger immediately tear himself away from the girl in his arms and turn around. There, upon his bed, an older woman sat, her eyes as white as her hair.

"M-Mai!" The King stuttered, all thoughts of bedding his Seafarer gone in a blink of an eye. "When did you come back?"

"Some time ago, when his highness was all busy prattling and drinking with his guests." The irritated grumble didn't impress her much. "Now, now, stop fuming and greet this old woman properly for she has greatly missed you."

"Welcome home, Mai," said the King obediently, embracing her with a smile dancing upon his lips. "Welcome home."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Wobbly legs couldn't hold Shizuru's weight so she slid down the wall. Her chest heaved with laboured breathing. She was dazed... pleasurably dazed... If the whole experience felt as great to the King as it did to her, why should he deny himself this delight? A little bashfully, she licked her lips, where her Lord's taste still lingered.

"Seafarer!" Usually calm and husky voice held an irritated note to it. Has she missed earlier calls? "If you're finally back from your dream land, go and fetch us some wine. And better be quick about it!"

Shizuru scrambled to her feet, light panic rising in her chest. Could the one who caressed her so affectionately mere moments earlier, punish her now for tardiness in fulfilling his orders?

With shaking hands, she poured red wine into two cups when warm voice reached her ears.

"Is this how I taught you to treat women?" The white-eyed woman was openly scolding the King. "It doesn't matter if she's a servant or even a slave of yours."

Kruger bridled up at that but when Shizuru passed him the crystal cup, she heard reluctant word of thanks. Bowing lightly, she passed the other cup as well and started to move toward her bed of furs, but was stopped by the guest.

"Don't run away. As you can see, my eyes are not as good as in the days of my youth so come closer and let this old woman see you."

"You're not that old, Mai," interjected the King. "You were white for as long as I can remember so don't add yourself age."

"Don't flatter me, boy." She playfully nudged his shoulder. "But you got yourself one fine lady. Indeed, I have to wonder why haven't you taken her yet."

"She..." Emerald eyes averted from them both. "She doesn't deserve what would come after that."

"Huh? I don't remember you ever being stopped by this thought." Mai chuckled. "In fact I don't think it would stop you five minutes ago if I weren't in the room." The King stayed silent, so pensively she added: "Natsuki, she doesn't know, does she...?"

Natsuki? Was this the real name of her Lord? It sounded so much more like him than Kruger; the sound of it bringing forth an image of a warm, summer evening, with birds chirping and soft breeze running over the country...

"No. Because you know as well as I do that telling her would end in the same way as taking her."

Confused by the conversation, Shizuru fell to the King's feet and rested her forehead at his knees.

"My Lord," she started quietly. "This humble slave of yours asks for permission to retire so she will not interfere with the meeting with his honourable guest."

"What's with this ornate speech, Seafarer?" Kruger... Natsuki laughed heartily. "She's no honourable guest, just the wet nurse of mine. But you are right, you should take a rest." He leaned in and captured her lips in yet another dazzling, mind-boggling kiss. "And take this as a prize for tonight. You served me well, Seafarer, now go to sleep."

Slowly, once again trying to get a grasp on what was happening around her, Shizuru went to her bed of furs where she lied down, put to sleep by two soft voices.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

As morning sun crept into his bedchamber, Good King Kruger crouched by his slave's bed. But it wasn't the girl's face that caught his attention. No, this time his eyes - and fingers - focused on her sides, tickling them shortly..

Seafarer's body taunted as she unconsciously tried to move away from the teasing. But Natsuki wasn't the one to relent and resumed his tickling until Shizuru sat up, suddenly awakened.

At the sight of her sleepy face and sand in her eyes, the King laughed. Soon after, he helped the girl to her feet and handing her neatly folded clothes, pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Wash and dress yourself. You will join me at the open audience." And, more quietly, he added: "I need to keep my eye on you."

When the slave came back, refreshed and clad in a long, linen dress, the King presented her with one final addition to her outfit.

"This collar and leash," he explained, fastening it on her neck. "Is to remind everyone that you are mine."


	14. Chapter 14

**Why did she ever mention update in July, you wonder? What can I say ^.^ One often finds herself working better in stressful conditions with lots and lots of stuff going on. Like working and playing Skyrim, and taking part in griddlers tournament, and reading more than in the past few months...**

**The control lady's coming on Tuesday, snooping around, then taking a handful of cases to her headquarters and doing her work in there. I don't see why my Boss is walking on the ceiling from stress :P**

**Anyway, on with the mostly-fillerish-chapter:**

* * *

After short contemplation, Natsuki decided to discard the leash but to keep the collar.

The accessories weren't even real - the leash but an ornamental silver chain and the collar a leather strip, studded with small jewels. Yet, when Seafarer meekly submitted to his demand of her wearing this humiliating lot, he suddenly felt bad about the whole idea. To make matters worse, he could almost hear his nursemaid giving him an earful if she were to learn of this.

"Why won't you oppose me?" He whispered, touching lightly her heated cheeks. "Seafarer, do you really enjoy this kind of treatment?" The girl stayed silent so he sighed and unlatched the leash. "Follow me. My people are waiting."

Just as he was about to leave the room, melodious voice reached his ears, so quiet that he wasn't sure if the words were really spoken.

"It is proper for all of this to happen."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

And thus, another Friday came and people of Garderobe came multitudinously to seek Good King Kruger's advice.

The very first pair of applicants told the King that this won't be an easy day.

Two young gents, hailing themselves from old and respected families, wanted the monarch to solve the dispute going in their houses for generations. The subject of their feud being a single date tree, they could not come to an agreement for as long as anyone could remember.

"Your Majesty," the younger of petitioners, slim boy with ashen hair partially covering his eyes, was apparently chosen as a spokesman of them both. "My friend Hasif and I are tired of this never-ending feud." For the last quarter, he has been relaying the history and details of the argument. "We decided to do what our forefathers neglected and ask you to settle our dispute."

"Your Highness' judgement will be final and binding for both of our families," added Hasif, strapping lad with cropped dark hair. "But if I may be so bold as to fill in the missing parts in Davur's story."

After another quarter of storytelling later, every couple of sentences interrupted by Davur, who wanted to clarify something, King Natsuki lost his patience.

"Silence!" His voice, even though quiet, sounded so threateningly that both petitioners took a step back. "Are you sure you want me to solve your problem? Because right now I feel tempted to simply order cutting the damn thing down." Both men nodded meekly but Davur looked as if he wanted to add something so Kruger stopped him immediately. "Then keep your thoughts to yourself and let me get the facts straight." He sat back and folded his hands in thought. "Hasif's forefather planted a date tree on the land that - at that time - belonged to Davur's family. Later on, this patch of soil became a balk between fields of the two families." He looked expectantly at the gents who nodded eagerly. "And for the last five generations you couldn't decide to whom the tree belongs and as such - who should benefit from its fruit that fall on the balk."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Shizuru lowered her head to hide the grin that threatened to split her face. Did her Lord just summed up the whole half hour long tirade in three sentences? She peeked at the petitioners and this time couldn't help but giggle at their humbled, silly faces.

The severe, admonishing look sent her by the King brought her untimely amusement to an end.

"As these two honourable gents stated," continued Natsuki, addressing not only the applicants but his court gathered in the throne room as well. "The case is not an easy one and it is no wonder that so many independent and incorruptible judges could not reach the verdict." Davur and Hasif looked up, visibly pleased that the monarch were so serious about their plea. But what neither them nor Shizuru knew, they were in for a sore abasement. "Even I, in all my wisdom, find it difficult to offer you a just judgement. Therefore, let me consult on this."

The King stood up and started towards the far end of the room; halfway though, he turned around and went back to his throne, bowing his head before the one at its foot.

"Tell me, Seafarer," her Lord inquired, apparently in all honesty. "Which of this two commendable youths deserves their dates more?"

Shizuru looked at the King with eyes wide like two saucers: was he really expecting her to advise him on this matter? She quickly gathered her wits to provide him with an answer, any answer, but Natsuki has already turned back to the petitioners.

"See? Even my body-slave is speechless at your sheer stupidity!" Davur and Hasif reeled back at the sudden change in Kruger's demeanour. "You and your families keep wasting so much time and money when the problem could be solved with just one axe. But," Natsuki raised his voice as both gents seemed eager to protest. "this solution is no longer applicable. It would only bring further waste to both families. Therefore, if you cannot decide to whom the fruit should belong, it won't belong to any of you."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

King Natsuki sat heavily on his throne and closed his eyes. The people of Garderobe believed that his wisdom came from gods but this wasn't true. Every decision was based on the upbringing and education given to him by one of two people that saw him through his childhood. Sometimes, not very often but still, he caught himself torn between what would these two mentor do.

Absent-mindedly, Kruger reached for his slave, slim fingers entangling themselves in unruly mass of tawny hair. Cool sensation of silky tresses caused a great calm to envelop his soul. And when the girl looked at him with curiosity filling her big, crimson eyes, with her hand touching the ornamental collar, with soft smile gracing her lips - he suddenly knew.

"Hear me out for this is my ruling..."

Davur and Hasif went away from the court satisfied, just as many others who came that day to ask for Good King Kruger's advice.

As the sun was slowly climbing up, Natsuki started to think that his morning premonitions were wrong. Apart from the very first pair of petitioners, nearly all cases were commonplace matters, presented and solved in a few minutes each.

Relaxed, the King was waiting for the last of applicants before the break for midday meal. Teasing his Seafarer, he tried to make her blush as this was quickly becoming one of his favourite expressions on her face. The name announced by the herald, though, in a blink of an eye completely deprived him of the good mood.

"The Humblest Servant, The Voice of Gods, The Warrior of Truth. High Priestess Tomoe asking for an audience!"

* * *

**And thus, the last of dramatis personae entered the stage. Or will enter in the next chapter. The plot should finally get into motion :)**

**Till the next time!**

**PS. to Ivy Rose Thorn - M'am (Sir?), yours were one the greatest words this Author could hear. Read. Thank you :)**


	15. Chapter 15

***author bows deeply* I want to apologize for the last chapter. I know it was simply bad. But it just wasn't coming together as it should so I decided to write it off and move to the next part. It won't happen again, I promise :D**

**Without further ado:**

* * *

"The Humblest Servant, The Voice of Gods, The Warrior of Truth. High Priestess Tomoe asking for an audience!"

As soon as herald's words resounded in the throne room, two little girls came forth, strutting to the King and throwing handfuls of tiny flowers in their wake. At the same time, soft music of pan flutes and ocarinas resounded from the hallway and in came a woman clad in an azure, trailing dress with pearly trimmings. She crossed the room, treading on the flowery path, in steps so deliberate that it seemed as if she was the hostess of the place, arriving to welcome her royal guest.

Finally, the woman reached Kruger's throne and the two girls crouched by her feet, while the music ceased to play. The arrival - announced as High Priestess - looked the monarch in the eye, seemingly unperturbed by his lack of welcome.

Not a word was exchanged between the two for quite a long while and Shizuru felt anxious under their clashing gazes. Air was thick with almost palpable tension and hostility; so thick in fact, that the ornamental collar started to suffocate her. The girl clawed at the leather band, desperately fighting for a breath. Her jerky movements caught attention of the priestess, who slowly turned towards her.

Narrow, violet eyes were so full of animosity that Shizuru's breath hitched. The sound of it apparently made Natsuki regain his voice.

"State your cause, Tomoe, or leave from my presence." The King sounded calm but even more husky than usual and from this, the girl knew that he was upset. "I will not bid you welcome for you are not welcome in my rooms."

"And why is this, Your Great Highness?" Violet eyes kept piercing Shizuru, sending shivers down her spine. "Is it not the day of open audience for all your people?"

"My palace is open to these who seek my help, not the one who force onto me their unwanted advices."

"Then I'll become a voice for the oppressed who cannot speak for themselves, who cannot defend themselves against your injustice!" The Priestess snapped at the King. "Why is this poor girl collared like a dog? Were your past misdeeds not perverted enough that you had to humiliate her in front of your supplicants? Was her misfortune not enough for you that you had to add this to her loss of freedom?"

Freed from under Tomoe's gaze, Shizuru took a deep breath. She should be glad that someone stood up for her but the only thing she felt at the moment was relief that the narrow eyes were no longer focused on her. Maybe it was wrong but she would much rather have no defender at all than have this woman defend her.

"Am I to believe that my body slave is the reason for your visit?" The last word, Kruger almost spat out. "Are your gods so bored that they make you run the smallest errands? Last time I checked there were a lot of other, more urgent problems that would need their intervention. So why should they trouble themselves with one slave, adorned to her owner's enjoyment?"

The King's words were harsh and Shizuru felt a pang deep in her heart. Moments later, this unexpected pain was alleviated when Natsuki's hand rested upon her head, stroking it inconspicuously. Were his words meant only for the Priestess?

"I go where the gods send me and say what they want me to say." As if on cue, the girls accompanying her stood up and stirred in their flower baskets. A few moments later, white smoke rose from the baskets, sweet and suffocating. The girls closed their eyes and started humming in harmony, their melody strange and unsettling. "Listen closely, Good King Kruger, for I am the messenger of gods." Tomoe's eyes rolled back and she announced in great voice: "Your fate has been sealed, infidel fool, and the judgment cannot be undone!"

Sweet smell of incense... oddly harmonious humming... deep undertones of the Priestess' voice... Shizuru felt dizzy; not matter how much she strained her eyes, she could not see clearly what was right before her. And the words...

Fate has been sealed.

_Gorlu... nehrats..._

"Gods' eyes have rested upon you, gods' eyes won't be averted from your crimes." Tomoe carried on, her body shaking as if from great effort. "You have sinned, Natsuki Kruger, and greater is your sin with every passing day. You have not heard the voice that called for your repentance, you have not changed your ways."

Shizuru felt her Lord's tensing and with a corner of her eye noticed him rising from his throne. But she was dizzy... her heart was beating like crazy and she could not move a finger.

And this incense... harmonious humming... candles...

Fate has been sealed.

_Gorlu nehrats._

Candles?

"One is the wages of sin and this wages is..."

There were candles there. And sweet incense, and addling harmony. And words... hard, demanding words...

_Gorlu nehrats._

_MAVET._

DEATH.

"Begone!"

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

When Shizuru came around, she was enveloped in Natsuki's arms. She felt cold hand stroking her back and heard familiar, husky voice whispering soothing words to her ear. Blinking for a moment, she tried to understand what had just transpired.

The High Priestess... Tomoe... where was she? Throne room was empty, bar the King and herself and if it wasn't for the flowery path leading from the door, she could have thought that the woman was never there.

But she was there. She came into the room, preceded by two girls, and started attacking the King, and then...

Shizuru shook her head, unable to recall a single moment after that.

"Are you alright, Seafarer?" Emerald eyes held some worry but she had no idea what should warrant this concern. As she tried to respond, words stuck in her throat so she only nodded. The King stroked her cheek and returned to his throne. "The break's over," he announced, his call bringing his advisors back. "Bring in next petitioner."

For how long was she unconscious? If the break was over, did her Lord miss his midday meal to stay with her? Shizuru desperately scoured her memory for any recollection of what happen since Tomoe's arrival, yet to no avail.

"One last audience and we're done for the day, Seafarer." Natsuki's voice brought her back from her reverie. And while she was trying to understand how could she miss all the supplicants, he greeted the young man and asked him for his case.

"Glory be to you, Good King Kruger, and may gods make your paths straight." Even if the man noticed Kruger's frown at these words, he still continued. "My case is one between mind and body. There is a lady, maybe not the most beautiful among her kind, but my heart took a liking to her. And, if I may add, the feeling is not unrequited." Here, the man smiled with glee and his eyes glazed with memories. "The time we spend together is absolutely wonderful and my soul wants for nothing..."

"Only your body decided that it would like something more from this relationship?" The King smiled knowingly, barely stopping himself from laughing when the man shrugged and nodded desolately.

"But, my King, she's not against it, I can tell!" It didn't take long for the young supplicant to get his wits back. "It's just... Methinks she wants some excuse to agree... And none that I provided so far has been good enough."

"Not good enough..." echoed unconsciously Shizuru, which caught Kruger's attention.

"Ha! It seems you piqued my Seafarer's interest." Emeralds laughed at Shizuru and slim hand gently ruffled her hair. "Very well then, I will give you an excuse. Yet not before you make one promise."

"Anything you want, my King!" assured the man eagerly.

"Swear on your honour and on your man's pride that you will not force yourself on the lady." Seeing his supplicant was ready to protest, he added: "If you follow my advice, you will be in the right to demand that she complies with your wishes, even if against her will." Here, the King sent him a smile so sinister, that even Shizuru felt shivers running down her spine. "But if you do so, I will personally remove your pride from you."

"As in...?" The man gulped and instinctively covered his groin.

"As in." Confirmed solemnly Kruger.

The lad didn't think for long.

"Then I swear on my honour and my pride that I will not force my lady. May gods do so to me and more also if I dare as much as think about going back on my word." He huffed with relief and grinned from ear to ear. "I am ready, my King."

"Good." Natsuki smiled and nodded. "Then hear me out for this is my ruling and my advice. You shall throw a feast and invite your lady among your friends. Don't spare coin for music and make sure all dishes are well-spiced. At the feast, court your lady, feed her, dance with her... Your hospitality should lack one thing though: don't fill her cup. The lady should have but a few drops of wine to drink."

The man kept nodding at every word that left Kruger's mouth.

"The feast shall last well into the night so that when it eventually ends, the time won't be appropriate for your lady to go home unattended. You will suggest that she sleep in your house. And should she hesitate, unsure of your intentions, you will offer to be bound by one simple action on her part." Natsuki stood up, indicating the audience was slowly coming to the end. "You shall take her to the room prepared beforehand, adorned with your most valuable treasures, jewellery and tapestries. Should the lady take anything from the room, you will be free to do with her as you please."

"She's not the one to take what isn't hers." The young man shook his head. "She will laugh at me, my King."

"Yes, she will. For she won't know about a jug of cold water, waiting for the one thirsty from dances and spicy food." Noticing a spark of understanding in the man's black eyes, Kruger put his hand on his shoulder. "This will be your chance. But if the lady still opposes..."

Taking the pause in Natsuki's speech as his cue, the petitioner completed:

"I will bid her goodnight and talk to her the next morning. I will try to learn what stops her and if she really wants me."

"Good." King Natsuki smiled and patted his supplicant's shoulder. "Now go and see about preparing the feast." Lightly pushing the man towards the door, he added: "And remember what you've promised."

With a quick bow, the man was gone and Natsuki Kruger turned to his slave.

"It's been a long day, don't you think, Seafarer? It's time for a feast."

* * *

**Before you accuse Natsuki of double standards for making the man promise what he promised: remember, Shizuru is a slave :P**

**Well, finally all dramatis personae are on the stage and the plot-wheels will start turning. **

**Hebrew lines are courtesy of my Beta and the advice is supposedly how King Salomon seduced Queen of Sheba :)**

**/dag signing off to go and play Skyrim **


End file.
